


Calogan

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Logan - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, analsex, emotion, nippleplay, roughsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: (Disclaimer. These are not my characters)his story takes place after Logan saves Laura. Caliban has survived the explosion as he escaped the truck after the bombs set off but he is in critical condition. Logan takes him back to the old factory to heal him. In this universe Logan's cells fought back and regenerated after having to rid themselves of the old mutated cells. This takes place after he saves Laura and wants to return home with caliban.





	1. Chapter 1

"God damn your fuckin heavy!"  
My feet drag across the ground. Shifting the dirt road to either sides of me. My pace is slow but constant. I use whatever strength i can gather in my body to carry him. I need to carry him. Its my fault he's like this. 

 

After taking Laura to the boarder i feel her tightly embrace me as i fall to my knees. My heavy breathing continues.   
"Go..."  
It was so soft i barely heard it come from my own mouth. She sobs and continues to hold me. I kiss her head and she kisses me back. She runs off with the others to meet at the safe zone. I almost chase after her but i remember that i have someone else i need to protect. I jog/walk back to the campsite. Passing bodies and blown up vehicles.   
"You better be alive"  
I whisper to myself as i make my way back down the trail. I lean against most of the trees for support, but bounce off to continue to push forward.   
"Uggghhhhhaaaahhh!!!"  
I push till i reach the small cabin. I heavily climb the stairs trying to look through the windows to get a peek of him. I unlock the door by breaking through the glass. I walk over to the bunk bed and lift the covers to see caliban. He's curled up in the fetal position. He's bloody and bruised. His face has burns from his hat falling off on the way here. I sit down and cover him back up so the sun wont get on his skin. My fingers roughly press on his neck to get a pulse.   
" thank god....."  
He's still with me. I take the pillow case off of the pillow and put it around his head. I lay on him falling asleep. 

 

Preasent time.....

 

I wake up dragging myself to the bathroom feeling worse off then usual. I brood over the sink pushing out bullets.   
"Ugggnnnnhhhh.  Oh shit....."  
Some fall into the sink whilst others decide to stay. I sigh knowing that I'm just getting worse. I cough up some mucus and blood washing it down the sink. I also wash myself and wrap up some wounds. I leave the other bandages for caliban. I take a warm wet wash cloth and fill a bucket. I block the windows and uncover him. As i take off his clothes i cant help but feel like I'm to blame. I did this. I caused him this much pain. and i can never take that back. I shake my head as i wash some of his injuries. He has a huge gash on his thigh and upper arm from the explosion. The rest of his body is cuts and bruises. I do what i can, by tying the gashes tightly and disinfecting the cuts. When I'm finished he looks better but he's still not awake. I see his body start to shiver so i dress him. I place the covers over him and pick up the pillowcase off of the floor.   
"Mmmmmnnn!"  
I hear him groan and my heart skips a beat. The guilt is rising. I lean over him watching his movement closely. He looks as though he's having a nightmare. I involuntarily sniff his head. His smell is distinct. Of course he smells like burnt human but he has a sharp scent of lavender. He moves which startled me. I jump up and hit my head on the top bunk.   
"Fuck!"  
He stirs in his sleep and i grab the bucket off the floor.  In a annoyed manner i dump the bloody water out the window. I then make my way back to caliban.   
"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but we cant stay here. We have to move. I don't know if theres still a threat and I'm not taking any chances. So be prepared to leave."   
He stirs some more. I sigh and put the pillowcase around his head. I then pick him up and take him to the lift. I slowly lower him down. I look at the blue truck that Laura and i came in. I realize that its our only ticket out. 

 

As open the door to the car my legs almost give out. So i ended up half throwing half placing caliban in the truck. I gasp for air as i make my way to the other side closing the door and starting the car. I look at the gas tank symbol to see that I'm low.   
"Damnit!"  
He stirs in his sleep again.   
"So loud, this early in the morning."  
I whip my head around to see him sit up in the seat with the bag still over his head.   
"Oh yeah? Well you'd prefer me alive rather than dead so here i am. Loud as a fucking Monday morning alarm!"  
He cringes under the sheet. I start driving.   
"I get it Logan......and thank you. Although i don't remember much right now. I know that you fought tooth and nail to get Laura here. So....did she make it?"  
I glance out of the rear view mirror.   
"Yeah.....she did. "  
He sighs.   
"Good riddance"  
I sigh.   
".......Yeah"


	2. 2

The drive with caliban was long and annoying. The first thing we did was stop by Charles' grave. I don't say anything but stare. I head back to the car with a hint of irritation. Caliban said nothing. Which I'm grateful for. We stopped around the same area as the country family. I look out of the window to see the family house we were staying at. Theres police cars and a helicopter. I thought it best if we keep moving but i feel a hand touch my arm.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Comforting you Logan. Its what humans do."  
I pull my hand away then start the car to drive off. Caliban sighs then slowly lifts his pillow case to see the incident. I do him and i a favor and drive off speedily. He sits back in the seat in shock.   
"Did......did no one survive?"  
I growled.   
"No! So stop worrying about it. "  
He laughs and puts his head on the window.   
"Im sorry but i cant help but feel......maybe I'm too blame for this..... i led them right to you...."  
He's starting to piss me off.   
"You wouldn't have done that if you were givin' the choice but you weren't so stop!"  
"Logan........i did have a choice.....i could've just.."  
I stoped the car.   
"What? You could've what?! Killed yourself?! Because your not helping anyone by doing that and they would've still been on our asses!"  
I pause to catch my breath and cough, but I'm still upset.   
"That just means i would've lost another person i cared about today......and that might've just......done it for me....."  
He paused. He sat up in the chair and turned towards me. My hands were strangling the steering wheel and I'm pretty sure the wheel cracked. Im staring dead down the center of the road in anger and a hint of sadness. I see a hand slide up my arm to my shoulder. He hugs me. Its not comfortable by any means. Neither is it warm. His body is cold and stiff, but i don't hate it. I gently push him off and he looks at the floor.   
"Alright alright. I get it......we uh....we gotta keep moving. "  
He nods and sets in his seat. We drive off feeling some closure. 

 

When we arrived to the factory i let caliban know that we aren't staying. I told him to just gather a few things and rest so that we can find another place to live. As he's picking off things from down stairs i looked through my drawer. I notice my dog tag and grab it. I hold it close. Putting it around my neck.  I flinch when i hear shuffling  coming up the stairs. Its caliban trying his best not to fall.   
"Hey. I told you to grab a few things then sit down. I ll get the rest. Remember?"   
He looks at me with a smile.   
" of course i remember logan.  I just don't quite remember wanting to be treated like a child. "  
My anger rises.   
"Im doing this to help you out. But by all means have fun trying to get up 4 steps. "  
He sighs heavy as i sit on the bed glancing at him in worry.   
" Logan. Ugh. Im not concerned about a couple of stairs. More so where we plan to go. "  
I look out the window.   
"Anywhere but here"  
Caliban makes it up the stairs.   
"Oh don't give me that bull shit Logan. Why does your plans always consist of any where but here? Ever thought "anywhere" might be worse than here?"  
I glare at caliban.   
"Nope never crossed my mind. "  
Of course i know that, but someone could easily be making their way here and we need to leave rather than have a plan. I search through my nightstand drawer. I look at the beat up paper with a number on it

 

If you ever need another place to stay let me know. 

340-***-****

"Lets go"  
Caliban and I gather our things and leave the area. 

 

After about 5 hours of driving the car slows down on the dark road.   
"Woah woah woah. What the fuck?!"  
The engine locked. Shit.   
"What happened?"  
"The engine locked. We have to go on foot. Luckily theres a couple car stores nearby. "  
Caliban exits the car.   
"Do you have any money?"  
"Look don't worry about it alright it was for........something just come on. "  
We walk to the store and sign off on a 4x4 truck. The car dealer ship did eye us strangely but quickly minded their business after money was passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan drops laura off and needs to get back to caliban...


End file.
